As technology of digital processing and communication continues to improve, more and more of these devices are used in homes and offices. New accessories and peripheral devices are available and finding use in ever increasing numbers. These devices include computers, printers, monitors, modems, switches, remote storage devices, FAX machines, speakers and other devices. The increased use of these devices frequently results in problems containing, routing, protecting and concealing cables, power cords and wiring between the devices. This is especially a problem as more of these devices are networked between workstations and other servers. Frequently, the connection of these devices leads to an unsightly arrangement, at best, and a potential safety problem, in other cases.
Cable raceways or ducts have been used for some time to route cables and power cords. Examples of these devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,102 for a conduit for electric wires and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,136 for a one piece recloseable cable and wire duct. These and other devices suffer the drawbacks of requiring special fittings or devices at corners, turns or branch connections. They are also time consuming to install in corners and at branch connections and are difficult to conceal when mounted along floors, walls or along the edge of furniture.